Designers and builders of vehicle bodies have long been concerned with simple and economical constructions which are durable and safe, particularly with respect to truck bodies. Truck body design often places emphasis on function, durability and efficiency, rather than on form. Typical vehicle design generally consists of a separate frame for the engine and drive train with a body for cargo and passengers mounted to the frame. It has been the practice with commercial truck bodies and particularly with commercial armored truck bodies, to build the bodies to order, or to certain standards, but the construction has been, to a large extent, custom building, resulting in high cost.
Often, interior walls are provided as part of the truck body and separate supports which are attached to the exterior body must be provided for support and mounting of the interior walls.
Therefore, a need exists for a vehicle body which can be fabricated to a desired shape and size using sheet metal or armor plate and wherein integral supports are provided for mounting and support of interior walls, while being simple and economical to construct, without requiring special construction techniques or skills.